You Are Not Alone
by Fatedman
Summary: My first story in a very long time! I think i'm back but i can't be sure about that ;) BBRae, RobStar, CyJinx. I'm not the owner of Teen Titans. Rated T in the beginning. Probably M in later chapters! Give some feedback, first chapter short :3
1. You Are Not Alone

**You Are Not Alone ... **

**Teen Titans is on schedule and there is nothing I have expected! I thought I had stopped writing for good, but it turns out that just a little reading can bring a person back to this. **

**Post-series **

**A short / long story depending on how inspired I am. **

These words could not leave her demonic brain. She was always the person who was lonely and scary and she did not want to be. There were things about her that was needed to stay secret. Raven could not describe in words how happy she was when she heard him say it ...

_Raven, you think you're alone but you're not... _

The feelings within her, complained strongly that she did not show them, and it became too much for her. She hugged him. The person she thought she hated the most but it was slightly the opposite. After that, she felt that she could trust him. Maybe he was not the smartest, but he really cared about her.

Weeks after the incident with Terra, it was pretty quiet in Jump City. Beast Boy could not prove to the others that he had seen the Terra that day. Secretly Raven wondered if he was telling the truth. It could be true, but it felt impossible.

She could not stop thinking about it. She hated Terra, really hated. Raven herself admitted that she had made some bad choices but Terra actually did something worse in her opinion.

"Raven, are you busy?" Cyborg asked outside her door. She slowly walked up to her door to open it a little bit like she normally used to do.

"I'm in deep thinking" she replied monotonously.

"Well, think fast. You need to get out in the living room now ... " Cyborg said with a serious voice and left. Raven could not understand a thing, since when did Cyborg was the serious type. She teleported into the living room and saw a lot of equipment, it seemed as if they were looking for something. Cyborg came back to the living room a minute later.

"Okay, you're fast" Cyborg said and Robin coughed angrily.

"All right, time for work" said Cyborg, a little more serious.

"What is this about?" Wondered Raven in her usual voice. Raven started thinking... she could see Cyborg, Robin and Starfire but Beast Boy was missing, it was pretty weird. He used to wake up early in the morning. Well, not after a game-night of course.

"Beast Boy is missing" Robin said.

**It's a start! Hahah, try anyway. It actually led somewhere!**


	2. Cyborg Figured It Out

**Ch. 2: Cyborg Figured It Out **

"What do you mean gone?" Raven asked and seemed uninterested but she was really worried.

"He told me yesterday that I treat him unfairly compared to the rest of the Titans, and he kind of got angry" Robin said, Cyborg continued.

"We think he left the tower tonight because of Mr. Birdie here"

"Hey! Beast Boy actually deserve how he is treated" Robin spoke against Cyborg. Cyborg shooked his head slowly. Starfire and Raven said nothing. Starfire was unhappy at how Robin handled the situation with Beast Boy, he always got the least credit and was often accused by the Boy Wonder. Raven was in her own world, thinking about Beast Boy, if he was okay or not but showed no emotion at all.

"BB is a member of the team just like the rest of us" Cyborg said. Robin then stood up, looked down at his team sitting on the couch.

"I'm in my room," Robin muttered and left the room.

Cyborg was furious, it was everything Robin's fault. He did nothing to help with the search for Beast Boy either. One thing was confusing though. Cyborg noticed that Raven was quite obsessed in finding him. He sensed that she must care about him, but it's never something she has shown before. Until now when she actually struggling tremendously. Starfire was right now flying over Jump City to work on the search outside. Cyborg was planned to actually check the computer for more information, but he was now staring at Raven. It was something he needed to investigate.

When the girls were working on "The Beast Boy case" Cyborg sneaked away from the girls to go to Raven's room. He walked up to the door, wrote the code to the room and went inside. Cyborg have all the codes in the entire tower so to look a bit in her room was no problem at all. It was dark in there as usual. Cleaned and sorted books on the floor in alphabetical order. He had to be careful not to destroy any of it so she would not notice that someone has been in her room. Cyborg began to look through desks, bookcases and wardrobes for clues. Maybe something that made him understand why she helped the Titans so much with Beast Boy's disappearance. The desk was empty and the closet was just filled with her everyday clothes. Or was it? He looked behind the clothes and found something really interesting. A door in a closet? Cyborg had never seen it in the tower before. He opened the door and the next thing he sees is a small room with toys and boxes. Raven seemed pretty into this pony series. It made him laugh out loud! Who knew that Raven had one other girly side?

"What is this?" Cyborg said to himself, and opened a drawer. He gasped but not in a bad way. A collection of Beast Boy related stuff. His underwear, his shampoo, his claws and much more._ I thought so!_ _She has a little crush on him_, thought Cyborg. He was not quite done yet, there was still a bookshelf to look through. She had kept her diary in that shelf, but he could not push himself to read it so he put it back and left the room cautiously. He scratched the back of his head and smiled. _It may actually be possible that Raven has feelings_, thought Cyborg and rushed back to his computer.

This could not true, the team is not cooperating with him when it comes to Beast Boy. Robin could not understand what was wrong.

"What's their problem! I know I may not be a perfect leader, but this is unbelievable. Why do they defend him!? He jokes constantly during missions. Not acceptable!" Robin screamed. Think he's talking to himself, but someone was standing behind him. He sat and stared into the wall so it was easy to not be noticed.

"He's just himself" Raven said with an unusually normal voice. Robin turned around in his chair and threw a frustrated look on her.

"Maybe that's the problem! You can not be a superhero, to do his job, you have to do the job right" he replied.

"He can be annoying that way but you are also a problem" Raven said, monotonous and was just about to walk out of the room but Robin stopped her by talking against the empath.

"How am I a problem? I'm fully focused "Robin replied.

"Far too focused" Raven said and left the room, closing Robin's door with hard slam.

While Cyborg would soon confront Raven and Robin was in his room thinking, Starfire was outdoors looking for the green beast with no luck. There was no chance of finding him in this way. _Friend Beast Boy can not be gone!_ She thought. She would not give up and went flying through the city one more time.

Cyborg was on the way back to the living room and Raven sitting on the sofa just like he had figured out. His curiosity was huge and had to find out what all things about Beast Boy was about. He went cheerfully to a seat beside her on the couch.

"Rae-Rae, how is it goin?" He said smiling. She sighed.

"I can't find him with my powers either" she replied.

"It wasnt really what I meant, I was wondering, how are you?" He continued, still with a big smile.

"I'm fine" she replied simply. Cyborg smiled mysteriously and Raven was a little suspicous. Something was up ... something was really up.

"I dont think you are" he replied, she nodded in response.

"I'm fine" she said again, but with a lighter monotonous voice.

'"Okay, so why are you so obsessed looking for BB?" He wondered.

"He is an important part of the team," she replied, a little bit reluctantly. It might sound as if she liked him and she did but she did not want anyone else to know.

"He's important to you," said Cyborg, quite adamant.

"He is a green annoying animal!" She exclaimed, Cyborg smiled.

"There was no need to shout, you know" he said. It was quiet for a moment and then he continued, then confessed to her what he had discovered.

"You can start by explaining Beast Boy's things in your room" suggested Cyborg. Raven gasped and looked at the floor right now. She pulled her cape around her to try avoid humiliation. She was ashamed that she liked Beast Boy, just because she had shown for years that she hated him. Most of the time in a big way.

"What were you doing in my room !?" she shouted angrily. Cyborg laughed.

"I knew it!" He replied, also with a scream. Raven blushed now.

"You like our BB, right?" He asked, smiling. What would she do? She could not deny it, not when Cyborg had already found her BB hideout. It was too obvious, she nodded.

"I-I ... I've always liked him," she said, embarrassed to death.

"I cant believe it, you've always hated the little animal" Cyborg said. Raven nodded and it the best to admit it.

"I had to show hatred to hide my emotions," she said.

"Why hide them?" Cyborg asked many questions.

"Because I hate feelings" Raven replied.

"It's nice to see a Raven with emotions, you'll need it" Cyborg said. Raven shook her head.

"Well, that's exactly what Beast Boy needs when he is back" he said. Raven shook her head again.

"He cant know about this" said Raven.

"I think he needs to know about this, think about it" Cyborg said.

"I dont think..." Raven said, she would not be able to survive if she told him her feelings, and he did not feel the same for her. Cyborg just nodded, he could not force her to tell him, but he knew she would still tell someday if Beast Boy came back. He could simultaneously be gone forever. If he came back, he hoped that Raven made the right decision ...

**One more chapter! Really like where this leads. Feels as if I'm back! Finally, finally.**


	3. In His Eyes, I'm Worthless

**Ch. 3: In His Eyes, I'm Worthless **

It had been a week now and although there were traces of the beast they couldn't know for sure. He could be alive, he could be dead. Raven had not slept for almost 50 hours. It was hard to talk to her these days. If someone asked a question, they got a simple answer from her. Robin and Raven did not even talk to each other, she began to hate him a few days ago. The Titans had given up looking for Beast Boy, all except Raven.

"Friend Raven, I'm worried about you" said Starfire and Raven just nodded, she was too tired to respond right now. All her powers was used to try to find her crush. Raven was meditating in a corner while the rest of the gang was watching TV. Robin ignored their conversation, he tried to contact Raven as good as possible.

"Just let her think Star, she is going through a tough time," Cyborg said, but immediately regretted that he said anything. Raven glared at him. She was lucky that they could not figure out Raven's secret.

"I understand, our friend needs this time" Starfire said disturbing. Cyborg sighed relieved and Raven continued to meditate.

He rushed into his knew that Raven would end his life if he gave out her secret. He was able to calm down and lay down to charge his battery ... but then he got a call on his communicator ...

Raven could feel the footsteps, someone was walking towards her. Her eyes still closed, pretending to be in a deep meditation.

"Raven?" Someone said behind her, and she opened one eye. It was Robin and Raven hated his presence. She did not look at him. She still felt that she had to answer so she nodded calmly.

"Do you think we can work together?" He asked, disappointed.

"No" replied Raven frustrated but still calm.

"We are a team Raven and you are part of it" Robin said.

"We used to be a team" Raven said, do not leave her meditative position. Her eyes were now closed.

"What do you want me to do!? Treat Beast Boy like a princess" asked Robin with a very angry voice.

"If you think thats better" she replied, her answer could not be simpler.

"What's your problem!?" Robin cried now, really pissed. Raven could not meditate when Robin was around, he was just a big distraction. She stood up and started walking towards her room where she could be alone. Robin was really an idiot.

_Back to Cyborg ... _

"BB! Damn what a relief it is to see you bro! "Cyborg exclaimed happily. Beast Boy had contacted him, it meant he was okay.

"Yeah ..." said Beast Boy, obvious that he was not mentally okay.

"What is wrong BB?" Said Cyborg, but he already knew the answer.

"Why do you ask when you already know?" a gloomy counter question.

"Rob right?" Cyborg said and Beast Boy nodded.

"I'm not one of the Titans anymore, it worked at first, but I can't take it. You dont need me and you know it" Beast Boy said this with much hesitation but he hated being a Titan. However, he is aware that his teammates besides Robin is one of the best thing that happened in his life, but why stay if you are not as _**good**_ as the others...

"BB, you need to come back. You are one of us! I'll talk to Robin ... we can do this broo! "Cyborg said cheerfully, yet disturbing. Not only that, Cyborg wanted to tell Beast Boy something and he thought he would be forced to do it.

"In addition, BB, I have to tell you something" Cyborg continued.

"What is it?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Raven has a crush on you"

...

"She dont get it at all! Who does she think she is !? "Robin shouted.

"Friend Robin, she is our friend," Starfire said.

"Friends understand each other, she doesn't understand!" Robin continued to scream.

"I do not understand it" confessed Starfire, Robin sighed angrily.

"You're not involved Star, everything is between Raven and me" Robin tried to put Starfire out of the fight. Even if she wanted to help, it was not much she could do.

"I'm so sorry Robin, we'll solve this worst time" Starfire was overly worried as usual. She and Robin always had a strong connection, so they always try to help each other.

Raven needed to stop thinking about him, she was hopelessly in love. This love shit was not really her thing. In her deep thinking, she suddenly received a message on her communicator ... it was incredible! Beast Boy had sent her a message! It came out of nowhere, she opened the message. He had just written a few words, but she could really understand the pain of not being accepted as a Hero. He's not just a goofball. He has strong feelings, that was the one reason why Raven was so in love with him. Her opposite was Beast Boy, opposites really attracts.

Beast Boy's message: _**In His Eyes, I'm Worthless**_

It was time to let Robin know that this is the end! There was only one thing to do.

"I'm not a Titan anymore ... not without Beast Boy ..."

**End! End of Chapter anyway, sorry for a long time out. Have been busy a lot lately. Raven may seem out of character but it becomes like that when you have feelings you do not know how to deal with, if you have never felt it before ;). We'll see when the next chapter comes up! Will try to post a chapter anyway! Maybe short but better than nothing :3.**


End file.
